werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher and Jake
The relationship between the two brothers Christopher and Jacob. Has frequently changed from between being best friends to enemies and back again, due to Jake constantly daggering his siblings. Upon returning to Los Angeles, Jake saw his relationship with Christopher as a weakness that could be exploited by his enemies, and often took out his frustrations on Christopher as a result. However, Christopher, unlike Nicholas, is unwilling to give up on Jake and insists that the only moment he will stop looking for his brother's redemption is when Christopher believes there is no chance left of his redemption to be found. In the first season of The Werewolf Diaries, it was shown that while Jake cared for his twin-brother, he was willing to dagger him if it came to it to regain his title of king of Los Angeles, and even went so far as to bite him when Christopher and Charlotte falsely accused him of planning to use his child to sire more hybrids. In the second season of The Werewolf Diaries, however, Jake and Christopher's relationship has improved greatly, as the strife they had dealt with involving the witches (led by Graysin) and the werewolves, in addition to being forced to send away Jake's daughter Elizabeth, had caused the twin-brothers to start trusting each other more and generally treating each other better. Unfortunately, in the end of the second season, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Christopher daggered Jake and allowed Charlotte to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Jake kills his twin-brother's girlfriend, and daggered Christopher, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. By the end of the third season, they reconcile. History |-|10th Century - 13th Century= Christopher was the eldest of three children born to Esther and Hectate. The three children were very close when they were growing up. Christopher taught his younger brother Jacob how to hunt with a bow and arrow. One day, they were hunting a doe but Jacob missed his shot. Despite Christopher's assurance that his aim was improving with practice, Hectate arrived and berated his eldest son for encouraging what he believed to be Jake's failures. Belittling his second son, Hectate began beating Jacob in order to 'make him strong,' Christopher tried to intervene, but Hectate threatened to beat him as well if he interfered, leaving Christopher unable to do anything but watch as his brother is mercilessly beaten by his father. One day, during the Middle Ages, while they were still human, the brothers were sword fighting each other, each of them very skilled, though Christopher appeared to be better at holding his ground. When their younger brother, Nicholas, ran over to watch them fight, Christopher joked that he was coming to watch him win, so the brothers continued sparring until Jake finally overpowered Christopher and cut off his belt. Esther and Hectate, their parents, walked towards them as Jake laughed in glee at his victory, although he was later scolded and humiliated by his father for "fighting for fun." After their father, Christopher, Jake, and Nicholas were turned into Original vampires, their family burned the white oak tree that was used in the spell to the ground, as it was the only object on earth which could kill them. After Esther's death, Christopher, Jake, and Nicholas made a pact that they would stick together for life, "always and forever." Southern France, 1002 After fleeing from Hectate, the siblings stuck together, feeding when they had to while trying to remain hidden from their father. Christopher took up a strong leadership role and stressed that they stick to their vows of remaining together always and forever. One day, after killing a caravan of nobles in fine clothing, they thought about taking the clothes and posing as their victims so they could finally stop running and settle in one place. Italy, 1114 During their time in Italy, Christopher and Jake watched a vampire hunter release a vampire from his cage in public in broad daylight in front of a sizable crowd. Once the vampire was released, he immediately burned up in the sunlight, while the hunter explained to the crowd about the danger of vampire-kind. Christopher seemed to believe that the hunter put on a good show, but Jake was not impressed, and claimed that he was nothing and that he could kill him himself for sport. |-|14th Century - 17th Century= 1359 According to Christopher's journal entries, he had begun noticing Nicholas and Jake losing their humanity more and more each day. However, Christopher hoped, as their eldest brother, that he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming their humanity and carry on their family legacy. But, he believed that, should he fail, their family legacy would fall in ruins. England, 1942 Over the centuries, Jake was absolutely determined to unleash the werewolf side that laid dormant inside him. Christopher knew that Jake breaking his hybrid curse would allow him to create his own hybrid race, which could endanger vampires as well as humans, but he loved his brother, and wanted to help him. One of Jake's hobbies was recreating art and other cultural relics, so he and Christopher decided to create what looked like an old Aztec scroll that documented a made-up curse, called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, which was supposedly cast by an Aztec shaman to both force werewolves to only change at the full moon, and to make vampires unable to walk in sunlight without being burned to death. |-|18th Century - 20th Century= 1700's Having fled the Old World in order to escape Hectate's wrath, Christopher, along with Jake and Nicholas, sailed back across the seas until the returned to the New World. They eventually made it to the Mississippi River and arrived in what had just become Los Angeles. They slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but leaving only one alive to question and carry their luggage. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage and sarcastically added. "My sincere apologies". 1800's In 1820, Christopher, Jacob and Nicholas were living in Los Angeles at the Governor's mansion, and paid the Governor in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day, the Governor threw a party for the Chamberlains. Jake saw a young boy being whipped by a slave master, who turned out to be the Governor's illegitimate son with one of his slaves. Jake, who was reminded of his own abuse by his father, killed the man whipping the boy and came to the child's rescue. Jake ultimately took him in and named him Jefferson, raising him in their family's compound. Christopher saw Jake's kindness toward Jefferson and told his brother; "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all'. 1900's Christopher, Jacob and Nicholas all lived in Los Angeles for centuries. Christopher mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in Los Angeles and didn't want to leave. However, in the year 1919, after Hectate arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and hope they could evade him. Nicholas was daggered by Jacob shortly after Christopher and his siblings fled Los Angeles for reasons that have yet to be revealed. However, Christopher eventually broke apart from Jake and Nicholas for unknown reasons. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries |-|Season One= Quotes Season One :Christopher: '' "Christopher: To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Jacob, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted – all that we have ever wanted was a family."'' :Jake: "I will not be manipulated." :Christopher: '' "So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child – your child – live."'' :Jake: "I'm gonna kill every last one of them." :Christopher: "And then what? Then you return to anaheim to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" :Jake: '' "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"'' :Christopher: "Christopher: Family is power, Jacob. Love, loyalty, that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family...and we remain together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." :Christopher: "Jake: (shouting) Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Charlotte is probably dead already." (Christopher vampire-speeds up to Jake, holding his hand around his brother's throat.) :Christopher: (threatening) "You will not walk away from this!" :Jake: (angry) "Let. Me. Go." :Christopher: (angry too, shouting) "I WILL NOT!" (Christopher throws Jake against the floor, then heaves him up again, not letting off of him.) :Jake: "Don't make me say it again." :Christopher: '' "I will not let go. I will never let go."'' (Jake grabs Christopher and hurls him against an iron rod fence. Christopher stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Jake, holding the rod in his hand.) :Christopher: "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." (Christopher vampire-speeds up and hits Jake with the iron rod) :Christopher: "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity – (Christopher hits Jake again) – to care about anything..." Trivia See also }} Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Relationships